In Denial
by btchiaintchochang
Summary: They've known each other for years. The people around them think they're destined to be together. He's accepting it, she's not. And it's breaking his heart.


**A/N- So I wanted to try the writing thing out. I imagined a lot of scenes kind of like this and I wanted to try and see if I can actually write a decent story...**

**So, here you go!**

**PROLOGUE**

"Albus, hurry up! We're going to miss the train!"

11 year old Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley, grabbed the hand of her terrified cousin, Albus, and hopped in the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! We'll write, promise!" The voices of Rose and Albus, along with other students, said with their heads sticking out of the window. They waved excitedly to their parents. If you look closely enough, Hermione had tears in her eyes. Her daughter was finally going to Hogwarts. It used to be her favorite place in the world when she was young. Now her daughter will get to be there and maybe feel what her mother felt all those years ago.

The train slowly moved away from the station. The faces of the Golden Trio, along with Ginny Potter, faded away.

At this point, Albus' heart was thumping. Hard. Though his father's words to him before he got in the train comforted him a little, the shenanigans that James had told him were swimming in his head.

_You know those Slytherin people can be really mean. I saw them push one of the first years for no reason. Poor bloke. He was scrawny, to say the least. When he fell, he got those bruises in his body..._

_Their common room is so COLD because it's located in the dungeons. _

He cringed at that one. Why? Because Albus hates the cold. He prefers warm days where you can be under the sun. That's why he's so tan. He's always outside either playing with his cousins or just lying around. He loathed winter. With all those cold days and nights. He even has to wear heavy clothing! Autumn is still tolerable. Although having snowball fights with his friends is not that bad...

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rose was trying to get his attention. "Al? Come on. Let's go find a compartment." He nodded and let Rose lead the way.

They walked around the train in search of a compartment. Most of the people they passed by gave them weird looks. Others even whispered excitedly. The cousins gave each other odd looks and carried on.

* * *

They came across one where it is only occupied by one girl, whose face they can't see as she was facing the window.

"Well, this is the last of them. Let's get in." said Rose. She was braver than her cousin/best friend. She can easily talk to strangers. The ones that looked nice, though. She held the knob and opened the door.

"Hi. Do you mind if we sit here? The other ones are occupied."

A girl with big blue eyes and dark brown hair smiled at them. "No, it's okay. I don't mind it IS getting rather lonely here." They both sat down opposite her. It seems, to Albus, that she has some weird contraption on her teeth. He looked at Rose weirdly and whispered, "What's on her teeth?" "Braces." He still had a confused look on his face. She just rolled her eyes and said that she'll tell him later.

The girl offered her hand. "I'm Emelia Artemis Bennett. Call me, Emma." Rose shook her hand saying, "I'm Rose Weasley. This is my cousin, Albus Potter." He smiled at her, "Call me Al." "Oh I know that. Your parents are really famous, you know." Albus looked at her like she just said something like 'I'm a mass murderer and I'm coming to get you.' He was still staring at her when Rose said, "So that's why people were looking at us." Emma laughed at both of their faces. It was hilarious. Her laugh was pretty contagious. Soon, they were both laughing like good old friends telling an inside joke. Their laughter died after a few minutes.

"So, Emma. Is it also your first year?" "Yeah."

"Which house do you want to be in?"

"Hopefully Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My brother is in Ravenclaw. He's starting his 4th year."

"As long as it's not in Slytherin." Emma looked at Albus weirdly. Rose just looked at him.

"Why not? I think they're not that bad." said Emma.

"Well James, my brother, tells me these things that he heard about Slytherins. They were not pretty."

"My brother's the same. He didn't go overboard, though."

They talked the whole ride going to Hogwarts. They also bought some sweets from the trolley. They talked about all kind of things. Like Quiddtich, how Emma's brother looked like, if Emma was a muggleborn (she isn't but her family was influenced with some inventions of Muggles), Quidditch and more Quidditch.

A while later, they reached Hogwarts. Al's heart was thumping again. If it wasn't for the swarm of people around them, you could probably hear his heart. They got off the train and saw Hagrid and he was calling all the first years for their boat ride. The trio knew about the boat ride because their parents told stories of them when they were in Hogwarts. They all rode on one boat.

Emma noticed her new friends terrified face, so she did the first thing that came in her mind, she grabbed Al's hand and squeezed it, gave him a reassuring smile. That's what her mother always do. She whispered, "It'd be okay. Don't worry. I'm sure whatever house you'll be in we'll still be friends." He gave her a faint smile, though it didn't help. He was very nervous with his stomach doing all those knots.

As they were sailing, the castle of Hogwarts came to view. The students were amazed with the castle. It was very mysterious but with a homey feel. Emma thought that she would love this place. Little does she know that the same thoughts were in Albus and Rose's minds.

* * *

All the first years gathered in front of a big door. They were chatting with one another, making new friends. They were all whispering excitedly, some had scared looks on their faces.

Their voices died down when an old lady with emerald robes towered above them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, your headmistress. A banquet will begin shortly but before that, you must be sorted into different houses. These houses will be like your family. You will see them when you get up and see them before you sleep."

Her speech droned on and when she was finished, the huge door in front of them opened. The first years followed the professor since they were told to do so. The first person whom Al saw, unfortunately, was her brother James, who gave him a thumbs up. He groaned slightly at James' smirk that he has on his face.

Professor McGonagall placed an odd looking hat on a stool. "It's the Sorting Hat," Rose said, "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Albus just nodded. He noticed that the hat started to sing.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Albus' heart started to beat wildly again. His breathing was fast. He didn't notice that the hat stopped singing. He didn't notice the professor holding a roll of parchment. His mouth was dry and he's not aware of his surroundings. What if he got in Slytherin? What if his parents got disappointed when he was sorted to Slytherin? What if-

"Emelia Artemis Bennett."

His head snapped to the girl at his left.. She wasn't there, though. She was already at the stool where the hat was placed. The professor placed the hat on her head. If she was nervous, she didn't show it. The hat was taking too long, Albus thought. He saw that she was murmuring to the hat. The hat nodded, took a few more seconds and shouted, "RAVENCLAW". The table, which he assumed was the Ravenclaw table, roared with cheers and applause. She hopped off the stool and she ran to hug someone tall. "That's probably her brother." Rose said. "Yeah. He looks a lot like her."

There were more students that were called after Emma. 2 went to Hufflepuff, 1 went to Gryffindor, and 2 went to Slytherin.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

A boy with blond hair, that almost looked white, came out of the crowd. Immediately after the hat was placed on his head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN". Al cringed at every person who were sorted to Slytherin. A few more students after-

"Albus Severus Potter" (There was a slight smile that came on her face as she read it.)

He felt a slight squeeze from his hand, assuming it was Rose. He walked to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on his head. He was visibly shaking right now. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_Ah, a Potter. How is your father?_

"Fine, sir."

_I remember when he sat on this chair, he asked me not to place him in Slytherin, though he had many Slytherin qualities. Tell me, boy. Do you want to be in Slytherin?_

He considered lying but said, "No, sir." The hat took a few moments then spoke in his head again.

_I see you are like your father in so many ways and not just your looks._

The voice was suddenly gone in his head. He felt as if his heart will punch its way out of his chest. His face lost its color and he was fidgeting with his hands. He looked at Rose, who gave him a smile.

This is it. He would finally get to know where he belongs. He counted _1...2...3..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
